


Do you wanna dance?

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: "What about you, LaRusso?"Daniel looked up at Johnny. "What about me what?""You got any moves?" Johnny taunted.Daniel looked down with a scoff. "I've got moves to dance circles around you, alright?"Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? That just talk, LaRusso?""You want me to show you up?""If you think you can."Daniel shook his head, his lips quirking into a smile. "Alright, but it's your funeral.""We'll see about that." Johnny shot back.Daniel got up to take Kumiko's hand but Johnny was still standing, looking expectingly. Daniel looked at him a moment before he realised Johnny's meaning."Wait. You want to dance together?"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Do you wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for awhile and is part of a longer fic I have in my head so really this is like a scene from that but I haven't got it in me to write the narrative I want right now but I really liked this idea and it works on its own nicely so I hope you like!!
> 
> Also first fic of 2021!!
> 
> I also have links to every song that I chose to play indicated by an * which will take you to spotify. I hope you like the choices!!

Kumiko wanted to show Daniel around, knowing he probably needed a distraction after that weird threat from Chozen. Daniel was excited to see more of his sensei's home and asked if Johnny wanted to join them.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I don't want to tag along if-"

"Ah, c'mon, Johnny. It'll be fun."

"Yes." Kumiko added. "It is a small village but there are some fun things to do in town. You should come with us."

Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, sure."

Daniel slapped his back. "Hey, that's the spirit." He threw out his usual bright, enthusiastic grin as he passed, heading for Kumiko's car that was parked outside. Johnny lowered his eyes to his feet, shuffling them a little, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Johnny! Let's go!" Daniel called from outside.

"Yeah." He answered to the room and followed.

Kumiko was excited to show them around and her good mood rubbed off on Johnny, making him less subdued. Daniel noticed and felt a lot more relaxed himself when he saw Johnny enjoying himself. When Kumiko ran into a store to quickly talk to a friend, Daniel and Johnny were left to wait outside. Daniel side eyed Johnny who was leaning against the building, hands in pockets, watching the people go by.

"What?" Johnny said, startling Daniel at being caught looking.

"What?" Daniel repeated back. 

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Daniel tried to plead nonchalance. "Like what?"

Johnny gave him an annoyed look. 

Daniel looked away, dropping his shoulders on a sigh. "I don't know. You just seemed off earlier and I- I thought something might be wrong."

"You don't have to worry about me, LaRusso." Johnny said, crossing his arms and returning his gaze back towards the street.

"Oh, come on, Johnny I-"

"Alright, let's get going!" Kumiko bounded out of the store, grabbing Daniel by the arm. "There's somewhere I want to show you both." She said, pulling on Daniel's arm and taking a hold of Johnny's sleeve. "You'll love it."

Daniel looked over at Johnny but he avoided his gaze.

"Lead the way, Kumiko." Johnny said in an upbeat voice that Daniel could tell wasn't quite genuine. Johnny smiled down at Kumiko, flashing his white teeth, but his eyes flicked for just a moment to Daniel.

Daniel held the look until Johnny looked away again, letting Kumiko lead him away. Daniel pursed his lips, rubbing the side of his neck before jogging to catch up with them when Kumiko called to him.

Kumiko brought them to a slightly busier part of the town and to a place that looked very much like a dance hall.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked as he looked at the slightly dilapitated exterior . Noting the outdated posters of dancing couples on the walls that were faded and peeling at the edges.

"This is where I come to dance. It's my favourite place."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out."

They entered, the music growing louder as they approached the hall filled with dancing youths. Even the music was a little outdated, but Daniel had heard it often enough growing up with his mum and dad who were big swing fans. His mum had even taught him some moves and he had secretly carried on teacjing himself alone on his room, listening and discovering some artists that not even his mum listened to. 

Kumiko lead them to a free table which they sat at. Johnny watched the people dancing, his foot tapping to the music.

"This place is great!" Daniel said also watching the enthusiastic dancers.

Kumiko smiled, pleased. "I'm glad you like it."

Johnny looked around the place, taking in the music and the atmosphere.

"What do you think, Johnny?"

Johnny turned back to the table. "Huh?"

Daniel leaned forward to be heard over the music. "I said what do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, it's awesome."

The song changed and Kumiko lit up. " Oh, I love this song!" [*](https://open.spotify.com/track/0R2wFVBSGE7elPxW582IWy?si=pBleKKkoQjaPXkHX2NHwwQ)

Johnny looked at Daniel who was smiling wide and looked like he was about to offer to dance with her. Johnny stood before he could.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked Kumiko.

She looked surprised, but pleasantly so. She smiled and took his offered hand. "I'd love to."

Daniel's eyebrows raised. "You know how to dance?"

Johnny threw him a wink. "Watch and learn, LaRusso."

Daniel watched as Johnny and Kumiko made their way into the middle of the dancefloor. Johnny took both of her hands, nodding and smiling at her as he pulled her in and pushed her out again whilst they spun on the spot. Daniel watched, unable to take his eyes off of Johnny as he pulled Kumiko into his arms, took her hand and spun her out. He'd never known Johnny could dance and he couldn't help smiling and whistling in encouragement. 

Kumiko laughed as Johnny pulled out some Elvis style moves, shaking his hips and strolling back to her side, placing his hands on her hips. Kumiko spun in his grip then fell to her knees before slowly rising back up, her shoulders shimmying as she did. Daniel swallowed and felt a little heat creep into his face at the sight.

As the song grew closer to its end, Johnny spun Kumiko one more time before dipping her. The song ended and everyone clapped. Johnny and Kumiko came back the the table, out of breath.

"Johnny-san, I had no idea you could dance so well." She gushed.

"Yeah, me neither." Daniel added, for some reason feeling a little out of breath himself.

"What about you, LaRusso?"

Daniel looked up at Johnny. "What about me what?"

"You got any moves?" Johnny taunted.

Daniel looked down with a scoff. "I've got moves to dance circles around you, alright?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? That just talk, LaRusso?"

"You want me to show you up?"

"If you think you can."

Daniel shook his head, his lips quirking into a smile. "Alright, but it's your funeral."

"We'll see about that." Johnny shot back.

Daniel got up to take Kumiko's hand but Johnny was still standing, looking expectingly. Daniel looked at him a moment before he realised Johnny's meaning.

"Wait. You want to dance together?"

Kumiko looked delighted at this.

"Don't be a pussy, LaRusso." He looked at Kumiko quickly at his use of bad language. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay." She looked at Daniel. " Go on, Daniel-san."

Daniel looked between her hopeful gaze and Johnny's, his mouth open, not knowing what to do.

"Come on," Johnny said quietly, his cockiness missing. "Nobody knows us here."

The look in Johnny's eyes done Daniel in. Though he felt awkward about it, what did it matter? They were just dancing. He slipped on his carefree and cocky demeanor again.

"Be prepared to eat your words, Lawrence."

Johnny's face morphed back into a competitive, confident expression. They walked out together, to the same spot Johnny and Kumiko had been just moments ago. Daniel couldn't help looking at the people around to see if they were being watched. Johnny observed Daniel's nervous look and felt an annoying sense of self consciousness because of it.

"Hey." He said reclaiming Daniel's attention. "Don't be a wuss."

The song suddenly changed and both of them felt their cheels warm. Not one to be caught backing out of something though, Johnny gave Daniel a look. Daniel sighed through an incredulous smile at being found in such a situation. _Alright, Johnny. Careful what you wish for.[*](https://open.spotify.com/track/5R2DZitRTDYtrkCoJiddct?si=3mS0bdAmRI-fPF1TRkVWXg)_

Daniel kept his eyes locked on Johnny's as he walked closer, a sway to his hips as he circled him. Johnny followed him with his eyes, his head turning as Daniel moved, ignoring the way his heart sped up.

As Daniel came up behind him, Johnny spun, facing him and began a slow twist. Daniel knew this move well, it was one of him mum's favourites, she did it all the time, dragging him into joining her. Daniel followed suit, a smile forming as he began to enjoy himself.

Johnny felt his nervousness begin to fade away and felt himself become less rigid in his movements. A few eyes strayed their way, curious at the dancing pair.

Johnny found Kumiko's gaze across the dance floor, she gave an encouraging nod and clapped along to the music, swaying where she stood.

Johnny took a breath, taking the lead and to Daniel's surprised took his hand and spun him. Daniel didn't let his surprise get to him long though, gripping Johnny's hand back, spinning him back and without thinking about it pulled him back in, bringing them face to face. Johnny and Daniel stared into each others eyes, Johnny's straying for just a second to Daniel's lips.

Suddenly, the people around them were forgotten and any self consciousness dissolved as they shared a quick smile before throwing themselves into their dancing, Daniel utilising his fancy footwork which Johnny tried and failed not to find impressive.

The crowd around them had started to take more notice, giving them space as more attention was given to them.

Both failed to notice the lack of dancing happening around them. When Daniel spun past Johnny, Johnny grabbed his hand and Daniel glided out, swinging out his other hand. They both wore silly smiles as they let the music inform their movements, both falling into synch surprisingly fast, their bodies moving with fluidity now that they were more absorbed in each other than what was around them. Johnny pulled Daniel to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting his other arm hang by his side. Daniel didn't think twice as he swung his arms around Johnny's neck and they transitioned into a slow grind whilst maintaining eye contact.

A few whistles came from the crowd. One of them Kumiko's.

Both Daniel's and Johnny's hearts were beating faster, Daniel very aware that Johnny had a leg between both of his. Johnny's hand was firm on his back as they continued to rock together. Then Johnny's slid from Daniel's back to his waist and his other hand joining it. He held his waist as he moved back, his hips still rotating back and forth as he slowly retreated. Daniel followed in a smooth stroll before dropping to his knees and spinning on them.

Daniel felt sweat begin to accumulate on his forehead, but he wasn't sure if it was just the exertion from dancing that made him feel so warm.

When Daniel raised his hands above his hands, Johnny took them, lifting Daniel up and raising both their hands above their head as he pressed himself to Daniel's back, still keeping that same lazy rhythm going with his hips. Daniel turned his head as he felt Johnny's breath on his neck, his eyelashes lowered as Johnny brought his hands down, gliding them down his arms until they rested on his hip and the other on his stomach, holding Daniel to him. Daniel slowly lowered his own arms and covered Johnny's hands with his own. Daniel swung his hips, Johnny followed the movement, the tension between the dancers very evident to everyone watching, rapt.

Johnny looked at Daniel over his shoulder, noticed the flush to his cheeks, the darkness of his lashes agsinst the tan of his skin. His nose brushed the nape of his neck, a thrill running through him, his stomach fluttering with adrenaline.

Daniel's eyes were half closed as he moved in unison with Johnny who was so close to him. He turned in Johnny's arms and tried not to notice that the exertion of dancing brightened his eyes.

Johnny gave him a wink and Daniel's brow furrowed a little at the look in his eye but then he found himself being turned out, and not to be taken of guard, he added an extra spin. As he faced Johnny again he was just in time to see him slide up to him on his knees and grabbing one of his hips before rising up, his body moving to the music, then in one fluid motion and a moment of pure synchronisity they clasped hands, turning out from one another and then spinning in tight, Daniel's back to Johnny's front, his arms crossed across himself as he still held Johnny's hands.

Both were breathing heavily by the time the song ended. Daniel was looking at Johnny, his head twisted to see over his shoulder. Both were red faced and grinning.

There was a moment of silence as the song finished before the crowd erupted into whistles and applause. Neither Johnny or Daniel had noticed that they were being observed this whole time until that point. Their cheeks flared as they let each other go. Johnny cleared his throat and pushed his hair back from his eyes, looking at his feet. Daniel on the other hand couldn't not look at Johnny.

Kumiko watched them stand awkwardly together after their rather impressive performance and decided to go and save them. She ran over whilst clapping. "That was amazing!"

Johnny raised his eyes, his face still red.

Daniel huffed a laugh, scratching at his chin as he raised his brow. "Yeah, nod bad, Johnny."

"Back at you."

They looked at each other again properly since their dance. Kumiko looked between them and shook her head in amused fondness. "You two look exhausted. Let me get us some drinks."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Kumiko." Johnny said to Daniel's bemusement somewhat shyly.

"No problem. I'll be right back."

Daniel and Johnny made their way back to their table. "So..." Daniel began as they sat there, doing their best not to look at each other. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

Johnny shrugged a shoulder. Daniel leaned back in his chair giving him an appraising look. "I didn't take you for the dancing type. A bit too..." Daniel scrunched up his nose as he searched for a word.

Johnny frowned. "What?"

Daniel shrugged, that annoying teasing glint in his eyes. 

"I don't know... meatheaded?" 

Johnny looked indignant. "Meatheaded?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm kidding. But, honestly, I didn't think a lot of people, and no offense, but especially you, would be into this sort of music or dance."

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises. And what about you, huh? Where'd you learn all that?"

"My mum. Aaaand maybe I taught myself a little extra."

Johnny nodded, reclining in his seat and looking out at the crowd, blushing when he saw some people still looking. "My mum likes all that stuff. I had dance lessons as a kid. Stopped taking them when she couldn't afford it anymore. Th at was before she married Sid, my step dad, though. I wanted to take it back up again but Sid said that was for sissies. So... " He shrugged. "I remembered most of what I was taught though and watched music videos and picked up what I could. Spent hours in my room learning that move I did with Kumiko."

Daniel grinned. "Big Elvis fan, huh?"

Johnny smiled. "I'm a hard rock guy, but I'm partial to branching out."

Daniel's grin softened into something a little more wistful. "My dad loved Elvis."

Johnny looked back at him. "Do you think I pulled it off?"

Daniel huffed a laugh. "Keep it up and there's gonna be conspiracies that you are Elvis."

"Thank you very much." Johnny responded in a terrible Elvis impression. Daniel shook his head as he laughed. Johnny joined in. As their eyes met their laughter trailed off. Daniel sobered as that strange, compelling atmosphere started to appear between them again. Johnny's mouth suddenly felt dry, looking into Daniel's dark brown eyes.

"You know," Daniel said, feeling a moment of boldness, though had to look away and down at the table where he was fiddling with his hands. " We should do this again sometimes, maybe. If you want. 'Cause you don't if you don't want to. I just thought, " He shrugged one shoulder. "You know, since it's something we have in common and you know it's like whatever if you don't, which is cool by the way-"

"Daniel."

He peered up at Johnny. "Yeah?"

Johnny shook his head exasperated but his expression giving way to something softer. "That'd be cool."

"Yeah?" Daniel cleared his throat, not wanting to come across too relieved. "Alright, yeah. Sounds good."

Kumiko came running back, an alarmed expression on her face.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, instantly concerned.

She pulled them from their seats. "We have to go. Now."

Johnny and Daniel shared a confused look. "Why?"

She pulled them through the crowd. "I'll tell you, let's just get out of here."

They didn't make it far as Kumiko ran into a chest. She backed away when she saw who it was. Daniel swallowed nervously when Chozen appeared, followed by several goons. Kumiko looked up angrily at him.

"Leave us alone."

Chozen and his goons laughed. " Unfortunately, we have some unfinished business. Isn't that right, _Daniel-san."_ Chozen said, mockingly.

Johnny glared at him. He'd been getting on his nerves. Whatever his problem was with Daniel he didn't know, he didn't really care either. He kept an eye on Chozen's goons, his body tensing, ready for a fight if needs be.

"Look, man, what's your problem?" Daniel said, moving in front of Kumiko. "Our sensei's are the ones with the issues. Not us."

Chozen looked down at Daniel, sneering. "Wrong. My uncle says your sensei is a coward. You are his student, so that makes you one too."

Daniel felt his anger spike. "Mr. Miyagi isn't a coward, alright. You don't know what you're talking about."

Chozen grabbed the front of Daniel's shirt, yanking him onto the tips of his toes. Johnny stepped forward, fists clenched, about to intervene, but Chozen jerked his head and two of his goons stood in his way.

"I know enough." Chozen spat in his face.

Daniel stared wide eyed into Chozen's furious face. "You're crazy."

Chozen grinned menacingly before turning his gaze to Kumiko. "You should be careful who you hang around with." He said, spinning and pushing Daniel into the arms of one of his goons, who held him with his arms pulled behind his back. Daniel struggled against the tight grip as Chozen stalked closer to Kumiko. Johnny side stepped, blocking Chozen's path.

Chozen looked him up and down. "If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away. We have no problem with you."

Johnny straightened his shoulders. "You're about to if you don't back off, man."

Chozen chuckled, turning to look at his goons who joined in. 

"Foreigners." He looked back at Johnny and fisted his jacket, his expression turning threatening. "They interfere too much." He shoved Johnny backwards, making his stumble. He then grabbed Kumiko, wrapping an arm around her throat. "I think you would have a little more fun with us. What do you think?" He jeered to his goons whilst making eye contact with Johnny. "Why don't you go back home to America."

Johnny looked at Kumiko then side eyed the goon holding Daniel. "Trust me," He said. "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary, but we are here and we're staying until we're ready. So I'm gonna give you a couple of options, because I'm a nice guy: One, you let Daniel and Kumiko go and we walk out of here nice and peaceful like - or two, which I'm going to be honest I hope you choose, I kick all your asses and then we walk out of here."

Chozen's patience, which already practically non existent to begin with, was thinnig, his smirk fading. "You talk too much."

Johnny flexed his fists. "So do you."

Chozen clenched his jaw and threw Kumiko to one of his goons. Johnny made a stance, ready to fight, but Chozen stopped short of him and next to the goon holding Daniel. He smiled nastily at Johnny before punching Daniel in the stomach. Daniel gasped and coughed.

Johnny snarled. "Hey!"

Chozen laughed as Daniel fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Daniel's eyes watered as he looked up at Chozen, then at Kumiko who was struggling in some asshole's grip. Daniel's anger flared again as he turned back to Chozen who was busy glaring mockingly at Johnny who was now being approached by a goon. Daniel wasn't one to let an opportunity go when he saw it. Chozen had taken his eye off of Daniel, leaving himself exposed. Johnny caught Daniels eye and a moment of communication passed between them. Daniel nodded and threw a punch right at Chozen's groin and quickly jumped to his feet. The goon approaching Johnny heard Chozen's grunt and Johnny took the window of distracrion to roundhouse him. 

Daniel scrambled up and met Johnny who moved closer. 

"You alright?" 

Daniel blew out a breath, still slightly hunched. "Oh, yeah. Beautiful."

Johnny's lips quirked.

Chozen's fury had hit boiling point. He stood, nostrils flaring. "Enough! You're dead."

Daniel and Johnny stood back to back, both taking up fighting stances.

"Three each?" Johnny said over his shoulder.

Daniel didn't take his eyes off of Chozen's intense glare. "What about crazy?"

"I thought you and him could work things out."

Daniel huffed. "Yeah, right. I don't think he's the sitting down and talking type. Kinda reminds me of you."

"Keep it up, LaRusso. I might just have a change of heart."

The corner of Daniel's lips turned up. "I thought you were a nice guy now?"

"I am," Chozen's goons launched into an attack before Johnny could finish.

"Whoa!" 

Daniel ducked a fist and swept the guys legs from underneath whilst Johnny kicked another in the sternum. Daniel fell back against Johnny's back.

"But," Johnny continued. "Even nice guys have their limits."

The crowd had moved back, watching nervously as Chozen and his mean looking goons circled the two dancers from earlier like sharks. The music continued to play, the next track making Johnny smile crookedly. [*](https://open.spotify.com/track/7mMZJztfzK7u1eSjNoQzvh?si=Pmmftt-GQX-B9-qs2A662w)

"Hey! I like this one!" He shouted out as he kicked a guy in the balls then chopped him in the back.

Daniel was looking up into the face of one of the biggest guys he'd ever seen. "Great." He answered back weakly. He suddenly found himself thrown away from Johnny and getting backed into a corner with the guys large, meaty fists swinging at him. Daniel looked the guy over, he wasn't the strongest but he had agility. Ducking under the guys large arm he got behind him and kicked the back of his knees, taking his legs out from under him. Just then Johnny eyed a goon coming up behind Daniel as he took down the bigger guy.

"Daniel, watch out!"

Daniel turned but not quite quick enough and got a back hand across the face. The larger goon had recovered and rose up again, wrapping his thick arms around Daniel, pinning his arms to his sides and crushing him to his chest.

Chozen stood to the side, laughing. Johnny clenched his jaw and quickly finished the goon he was fighting, twisting his arm and flipping him onto his back, taking the wind out of him. Daniel felt like his ribcage was going to give way as the guy's grip tightened further.

"Come on, man." Daniel gasped. "I can't breath."

The other goon cracked his knuckles, smirking at Daniel.

"Uh, excuse me." A voice came from behind as he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to Johnny who smiled before punching him in the stomach, deflecting an ill aimed counter punch and then punching him in the face. The guy fell to his knees and Daniel took the opportunity to kick the side of his head, knocking him out and then throwing his head back to connect with the nose of the goon holding him, subsequently freeing himself.

Johnny steadied him as he breathed heavily.

"Thanks." Daniel said between gasps of air.

"You owe me one." 

Daniel looked at him incredulously. "Dude, seriously."

A sound of distress coming from Kumiko had their heads snapping in her direction to see Chozen now holding her. 

"Finish them!" Chozen ordered.

Daniel and Johnny shared an annoyed, tired look.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Daniel jerked his head towards the guy coming for Johnny. "You mind if I?"

Johnny held out a hand. "By my guest." 

As the goon rushed Johnny, Daniel took Johnny's hand and in a move similar to earlier on the dancefloor, spun him out, Daniel using the momentum of the spin as he kicked out his leg, his foot connecting with the guys chest and knocking him back hard. Daniel looked at Johnny, both of their eyebrows raised.

"Not bad." Daniel said.

"Yeah, but don't get too cocky yet." Johnny nodded towards the guy Daniel had just knocked down who was getting back up. 

Chozen had seen enough, he threw Kumiko to the ground and yelled at his goons. Kumiko took the chance to escape and go get help.

Both Johnny and Daniel defended each others backs, working in perfect harmony as they took down each man. Johnny dropped to sweep one guys legs whilst Daniel spun, swinging his leg over Johnny's head, sending another reeling back. 

"Didn't know you could get your leg that high, LaRusso." Johnny said jumping back up.

"Full of surprises!" quipped as he continued to deflect.

The crowd watched in awe as they kept their stand in the middle of the dancefloor. They began to side with them, cheering when Johnny or Daniel took down another guy. The girls especially loud when they combined attacks, executing a move as if they were dancing, using the others back for leverage or changing opponents by swiftly switching sides, twisting around each other, landing their own individual blows.

As they fell into step, Johnny pulled a move, spinning on his knees, taking two guys out at once and then throwing a wink at a group of girls. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He threw over his shoulder.

"Jealous, LaRusso?"

"You wish, Lawrence."

They worked together easily, their different fighting styles merging and adapting to the others as if they had fought together a hundred times before.

Johnny suddenly saw a rogue fist coming for an oblivious Daniel, he reached for his shoulder, pulling jim out of the way, blocking the fist and twisting the guys arm.

Daniel had never felt such a rush while fighting, but something about fighting alongside Johnny, beating these guys that had disrespected Mr. Miyagi felt right.

When Johnny took a hit to the face, Daniel's face flashed with anger and called out. "Hey!" Bringing the guys attention to him, he kicked his knee, unbalancing him and giving Johnny the chance to throw him off and plant his fist in his face. The split second he took to help Johnny cost him though, Chozen had been watching, keeping out of the main fight, assessing them both. When Daniel let his gaurd down he saw his opportunity, coming up behind Daniel, he pulled him awy, wrapping his arm arm around his throat and twisting one of Daniel's arms behind his back.

Daniel winced as as his shoulder was wrenched backwards and Chozen's forearm pressed against his throat. Johnny knocked the last guy out cold with a whip fast roundhouse when he heard Daniel cry out.

He turned to face Chozen, chest heaving.

"Let him go, asshole."

Daniel was gasping for air, his lungs starting to burn when Chozen applied more pressure.

Chozen smirked. "I don't think so."

Johnny stepped forward but stopped when Chozen choked Daniel harder.

"Not so fast. This one's mine."

Johnny's brain was screaming at him to beat this guy to a pulp, he could hear Kreese's words of no mercy and felt his muscles strung tight as he fought to hold back. He looked at Daniel's face almost turning blue and struggled to keep his rage in check.

Daniel tried to pull at Chozen's arm with his free hand but he couldn't get any relief.

"Stop it!" Johnny shouted. "You're gonna kill him!"

Chozen lips curled into a cold smile. 

Daniel felt like he was going to pass out, this guy just didn't know when to quit. His feet tried to find purchase on the ground, he was done being terrorised by Chozen and he certainly wasn't going to let him terrorise Mr. Miyagi, Johnny or Kumiko. Twisting himself just enough he headbutted Chozen with the back of his head, loosening his grip finally. Johnny looked on, wanting to step in but jolding bsck as Daniel used his newly freed hand to grab Chozen's forearm and spun out of his chokehold, then, still holding onto his arm he kicked him in the stomach causing Chozen to double over and his hands to fly from his nose to his abdomen and falling to his knees.

Daniel looked down at him breathing hard. "It's over."

Chozen glared ice cold daggers at him, blood smearing his chin. "This is far from over."

Daniel shook his head, disbelieving. "Have it your way, man." Daniel reared back his fist.

Johnny looked on, seeing the anger in Daniel. He started forward. "Da-"

"Daniel-san!"

Mr. Miyagi burst in with Kumiko. Daniel's head snapped up at Miyagi's voice. Chozen's eyes darted between the two. Johnny was moving to Daniel's side when he clocked him move to land a sucker punch to Daniel's stomach, but Johnny was quicker, bringing his hand down on the back of Chozen's neck. Chozen cried out and fell forward, hitting the floor - out.

Daniel looked down at Chozen then at Johnny, his eyes wide. Johnny nodded at him with a small smile. Daniel returned it.

"What happened, Daniel-san?" Mr. Miyagi said as he observed the bodies lying around and Daniel and Johnny's sweaty, dishevelled appearences along with their various cuts and bruises.

"Chozen decided to pay us a visit." Daniel explained and then wincing when his ribs twinged.

Johnny stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

Danie waved his hand. "Yeah, fine." His grimace and hand holding his side gave him away though.

"Bullshit." Johnny said, putting his arm around Daniel and placing his arm around his shoulders. 

Mr. Miyagi took the other side. "Come, Daniel-san. Miyagi take you home and fix you up." 

They began to walk slowly out of the dance floor.

"By the way." Johnny said. "If we do do this again, let's skip the fighting part okay? I don't fancy doing that again soon. "

Daniel gave a pained smile. "Yeah, me neither." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I'll be dancing anytime soon either."

Johnny shrugged, the corner of his lips curving softly. "That's okay. I'll wait."


End file.
